


The Mysterious Disappearance of Sirius Black

by SlytherinSweetheart (Cherrypie62666)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cats, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, James is a Dork, Love Confessions, M/M, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black Will Give Him One, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie62666/pseuds/SlytherinSweetheart
Summary: “Who are you talking to, Moons,” a voice called from behind him, the boy waltzing over and plopping down next to the two of them on the couch.  James quirked a brow at the feline half perched on his body, lips pursing as he regarded the animal coolly.  “Interesting friend you’ve got there, mate.”“Found it outside the portrait, scaring the piss out of the Fat Lady.”“Sounds about right,” James muttered to himself.Remus blinked in confusion.  “Pardon?”Smiling sheepishly, the bespectacled boy shook his head.  “Oh, nothing.  Nothing important, I mean.  You know, it’s probably a stray, mangy as the thing is.  You should think about keeping it.”





	The Mysterious Disappearance of Sirius Black

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you think about Wolfstar and your cat hops up next to you and it's 11 PM and you've had like 4 coffees. :3

Remus Lupin walked through the corridors on his way back from dinner, completely lost in his own thoughts.  N.E.W.T.S were fast approaching, the end of his Hogwarts life dwindling down like the sand slipping through an hourglass; and while that should have terrified him to no end, the thing that did most was not the uncertainty of where he would go from there, but what he would do when Sirius Black was no longer a constant presence in his life.

For three long years he’d managed to contain his crush on his mate, satisfied with Sirius’ overly touchy moments, namely while intoxicated, and the fleeting whispered secrets they’d share while the two of them snuggled in Remus’ bed after a particularly bad full moon.  Even with the agonizingly long summer months betwixt school years, there was always the promise of another moment, another touch, another day to be with the boy.

What would he do when there were no more guarantees?  How would he handle himself when obligatory full moons with friends were a little less obligated?  Who would he turn to when no one had to deal with him moping about the place?  The idea alone had him thoroughly depressed.

Voices sounded at the end of the hall, drawing his attention up from his feet and over to the large portrait covering the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.  A medium sized black cat sat before the Lady, staring up at her in a petulant sort of way, swishing its tail in agitation as she tried her best to shoo it off.

Slowing to a stroll and then a stop, Remus watched with curious amber eyes as the red-faced picture shouted and stomped about wildly, throwing up her arms and banging around her frame in an attempt to frighten the disgruntled looking creature away.

Chuckling quietly, he approached the odd pair with a soft smile.  “Need some help,” he asked, spooking the cat as it turned with raised back and hissed at his legs.

“Oh dear,” the Lady cried, fanning herself with her hand.  “Please, get this creature away from here before it does its business all over me.”

Large silvery eyes stared up at him with an annoyed expression; a small, melodic mewl sounding in its throat.

Remus ran a hand through his hair nervously.  “Er, what exactly do you want me to do with it?”

“I don’t care in the slightest,” the talking portrait replied haughtily.  “Just remove it at once.  Isn’t there some rule about cats roaming the hallways?”

Bending down, he offered out a hand for the feline to sniff, smiling when it decided to bump his knuckles with its face.  “Hello, pretty kitty,” he cooed, running a fingertip along the bridge of its nose, up between its ears, and then down its sleek back, its tail quirking up happily in response.  “Are you looking for your owner?  Did you get locked out?”

The cat purred loudly and meowed once more, blinking lazily up at him.  For some reason, he took that as a yes and scooped the thing up, chuckling once more when it nuzzled affectionately against his chest.

“Friendly little bugger,” he swooned, cradling the cat like a baby as it went limp and placid in his arms.  If ever an animal could knowingly milk the attention for everything it was worth, he had complete faith this one was doing it right then as it gazed back at him with heavily lidded eyes.  “Perhaps someone inside will know what to do with you.”

“Yes, yes, just get it away from me,” the Lady sniffed, swinging open the portrait without even asking him for the password.

It was after dinner on a Friday in April, the majority of the students in their household outside enjoying one of the first warm sunny days after a long, wet winter.  Orange light streamed in through the large windows across from him, bathing the room in fiery reds perfectly at home in the Gryffindor commons.

Plopping himself down on the couch before the fireplace, Remus set the purring puddle of black onto his lap, gingerly stroking it behind the ears.  “I suppose we’ll just have to wait and see if anyone recognizes you, hm?  In the meantime, you can sit with me, if you’d like.”

The cat nuzzled his hand and mewled in response, causing his heart to melt at the sight. 

Remus had never been much of a cat person before, assuming the creatures were too fickle and cold for someone as willing to smother something in love as he tended to be.  Dogs were better for people like him, loyal animals who would continue to love you no matter what transpired.  Felines tended to want your affection whenever they deemed it necessary, ignoring you the rest of the time for their own selfish whims.  This one, it would seem, was beginning to change his attitude for the better.

“You’re a strange little kitty,” he mumbled, staring down into beautiful eyes that gazed back at him with far more understanding than he’d ever expected possible.  “Why, if I had a cat like you, I think I’d stop preferring dogs.”

Black ears went back, a low growl sounding deep in its throat.  Remus pulled away in fear, wide-eyed and entirely confused.  As if understanding his weariness, the animal mewled once more and climbed his chest, butting its soft head against his cheek in apology.

“Moody thing, aren’t you?  Did I hit a sore spot, perhaps?”

“Who are you talking to, Moons,” a voice called from behind him, the boy waltzing over and plopping down next to the two of them on the couch.  James quirked a brow at the feline half perched on his body, lips pursing as he regarded the animal coolly.  “Interesting friend you’ve got there, mate.”

“Found it outside the portrait, scaring the piss out of the Fat Lady.”

“Sounds about right,” James muttered to himself.

Remus blinked in confusion.  “Pardon?”

Smiling sheepishly, the bespectacled boy shook his head.  “Oh, nothing.  Nothing important, I mean.  You know, it’s probably a stray, mangy as the thing is.  You should think about keeping it.”

The cat growled angrily, swiping a paw at the air and hissing at his friend.

“See what I mean,” James asked with a scowl.  “That thing is clearly feral.  Seems smitten enough with you, though.”

Remus patted the animal affectionately, smiling when it turned and arched into his hand.  “I don’t know, James, I don’t think a cat this friendly could be a stray.  And just look at his coat, it’s all shiny and well kept.  The strays of Hogwarts look like Pete’s granny’s sour old housecat Barney, not this lovely little minx here.”

The feline sat back on its haunches and lifted its head high in what he swore was smugness at the praise.

“I’ll tell you what,” James said as he jumped up suddenly, causing the both of them to start.  “You take old prissykins here up to the room with you, get it used to the place and whatnot, and I’ll check around the commons for anyone missing an ugly black cat.  If no one claims him, well, he can just stay with us.  How does that sound, Blackie darling?”

A mewl in response was all James needed before he swooped the thing up and grinned at Remus sweetly.  Heaving a sigh, he reluctantly rose to his own feet, unsure of whether the feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach was distrust or something far, far worse.

* * *

 

The animal jumped onto his chest and stared down at him expectantly, mewling softly and flicking its tail back and forth.  It was already late, the sun long since set and curfew fast approaching as Remus laid on his back in the fourposter, lazily flipping through a book.

“You’re worse than Sirius,” he scolded the creature, frowning back at the haughty expression.  Speaking of his mate, he hadn’t seen the other boy since around lunchtime.  Worrying a lip between his teeth, he flicked his eyes toward the empty bed beside his own and sighed.  “I hope he doesn’t stay out half the night again.”

The cat meowed once more, drawing his attention to a serene silver gaze.

“You don’t know him yet, but I’m sure you’ll like him.”

A slow blink, possibly a confirmation of his words; the animal began purring softly and kneading his shirt with gentle claws.

“What should I call you?  I’m not even sure if you’re a boy or a girl, though something tells me the former is most likely true.  Too cocky to be a female.”

Laying down atop his chest, the creature reached out a paw and batted softly at his lips, causing a smile to creep its way across his mouth.  A low hum sounded in his throat, gaze going soft as he stroked sleek fur absentmindedly.

“You know, you remind me a lot of my friend.  He’s pretty cocky himself.  And moody, like you’ve been.  With soft dark hair like yours and stormy eyes.”  The cat tilted its head curiously, silver gaze open and full of wonder.  Remus chuckled, despite himself.  “Yes, and he always finds a silly or nonsensical way to make me smile or get me to laugh.  I’ve no doubt you’ll hit it off famously.”

The purring grew louder the longer he petted the animal, little lids growing heavy as it blinked at him softly with sleepy eyes.  Remus felt his own wave of tiredness wash over him, stifling a yawn with the side of his curled fist.

“Hm, you’re warm, too.  Calming as well, just like Sirius.  Perhaps I could take you with when I leave here.  You can be my replacement whenever things start to feel too lonely without him around.  I might even name you after him, if you don’t mind.”  He smiled sadly when the cat cried out in response, rubbing a fingertip between its eyes soothingly.  “Now, now.  It’s a good name.  I quite fancy it.”

Standing up, the creature moved close, butting its head against his forehead lovingly.

“See?  Look at the fine job you do trying to comfort me,” he murmured, crinkling his nose with a laugh when the feline licked it with a scratchy tongue.  “Well, that’s something my Sirius would never do, not even when he’s Padfoot.  Much as I wouldn’t mind it if he did.  You see, my Sirius probably doesn’t want to kiss another bloke’s nose to make him cheer up.  Us humans have an idea that two males shouldn’t do things like that.”

Black ears sat back on its head, a low growl sounding deep in its throat.

“I agree.  Silly, that notion.  If you love someone, it shouldn’t matter who or… or what they are.”  He smiled sadly again, picking the feline up and rolling over onto his side.  Curling its little body in the crook of his arm, he nuzzled his nose into its neck, breathing in the scent of cinnamon and earth.  “Unfortunately, it does, though,” he mumbled.

A pathetic sounding mewl rumbled through its tiny body, cheek rubbing against his like it was desperately trying to cheer him up.  It was absurd, thinking a cat could understand his pain, but he found himself speaking as if it might sympathize with his plight.

“I might love him, you know,” he said with a sad chuckle, closing amber eyes as if that would help to slow the tears threatening to slip from behind them.  “Not that I haven’t tried desperately to stop myself.  Probably for the best we’ll all be parting ways soon.  Every bloody year it gets harder to deal with.  There’s only so long you can watch someone from afar before it begins to physically hurt you, as well.”

Rolling onto his back he gazed up at the burgundy canopy, a wry smile curling his lips.  Fingers absentmindedly rubbed through silky fur, another gentle purr floating up to soothe his fragile spirit.

“I wonder where Sirius is now,” he mumbled quietly to himself.  The clock on the wall chimed the hour, signaling the beginning of a new day.  “Well, if he’s not back already, I hope he doesn’t get caught by Filch again.  That boy practically lives in Saturday detentions.”

“It’s a good thing I am, then,” a voice responded, so close to his ear he nearly fell off the bed in shocked surprise.

Eyes blown open wide, Remus scrambled up the pillows until his back was pressed tightly against the headboard, heart hammering like a frightened bird against his ribcage.  “S-Sirius,” he whimpered, swallowing thickly as the sultry boy regarded him with a gentle smirk.  “What the.  I don’t.  What?”

“Hello, Moony,” Sirius replied softly, staring up at him inquisitively with heavily lidded stormy eyes.  He was on his back, chin tilted up, dark hair splayed out in a halo around his head, watching the other like he hadn’t just appeared out of nowhere like a bloody ghost.  “You could come back, I don’t bite.”

“How… how long have you been here,” Remus asked nervously, feeling a rapid blush already beginning to bloom across his cheeks.

Rolling onto his stomach, Sirius tapped a finger to his chin thoughtfully.  “When exactly did you come up here,” he asked curiously.

Frowning, Remus’ eyes flicked to the clock on the wall.  “About seven o clock, I think.  Or whenever it was that I finished with dinner and came straight up.”  Glancing back, he swallowed once more at the amused look on his friend’s face.

“Seven, then,” Sirius replied with a grin.  Moving up onto all fours, he crept closer on hands and knees, gaze skipping back and forth over the other’s as he shortened the distance between them agonizingly slow.  “You know, I was quite enjoying all the soft touching.  You never do that whenever I’m a dog.  Why is that?”

Remus felt the air leave his lungs in a whoosh like he’d been sucker punched in the gut.  “No,” he whimpered, pulling his knees up toward his chest and burrowing his burning face against them, covering his head defensively with both of his arms.  “That… that was you?  You… heard all of that?”

“Moony,” Sirius murmured, ignoring the question.  “Come on, look at me.”

“I’d rather not if you don’t mind.”

Warm hands gently pried his arms away again, fingers slipping down to lightly tug at his chin.  With a sweet smile playing across his full lips, the other boy knelt before him and hummed softly in amusement.  “Don’t be so shy, it’s just me.”

Tears prickled in the corners of his eyes, lower lip trembling from a mixture of embarrassment and anger.  “How could you,” he asked hoarsely.   “Honestly, Pads, is this some sort of sick game?  Do you feel proud of yourself, listening to me ramble on about my feelings to a stupid cat that shouldn’t be able to understand what I’m saying, let alone _be_ the bloody prat I’m rambling about?”

“Moons,” Sirius reiterated in a gentle tone, catching one of his silent tears with the pad of his thumb.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so cross with you, or so mortified in my entire life.  Merlin, Sirius, you couldn’t have scratched me to shut me up before I said all that?  You couldn’t have thought about _me_ , about how I was going to feel, even just one time?  It’s not like it wasn’t bloody obvious or anything, I’m sure even you could understand that perhaps these things weren’t confessions I _wanted_ to divulge with you.  Are you really that thick you didn’t realize this might completely _ruin_ our-“

Warm lips pressed against his softly, effectively cutting off the remainder of his chaotic thoughts.  In a blind panic, he shoved the other back, hands flying up to cover his mouth as a choked sob erupted from his throat. 

Sirius blinked at him from his position a foot or so away, a mixture of regret and hurt flickering in his grey eyes.  “I,” he started, then stopped, raking a hand through his long raven hair.  Brow furrowed, muscles taut, he hissed a breath through his teeth.  “I just thought…”

“What,” Remus asked shakily, lowering his arms as his fingers curled themselves into fists.  “That you’d try it out?  Shut me up?  Make it go _away_?”

Sirius shook his head adamantly.  “No.  No, Remy.  Listen-“

“Just go away, Sirius.  Leave me alone.  I don’t want to see you.  I don’t need your misplaced pity or-“

“I love you, Rem,” the boy cut him off with a wry smile, dropping his gaze down sadly.  “I’ve loved you for so long, and hearing you might feel the same I just…”

Remus stared at his friend with large eyes.  “What,” he asked after a heavy beat of silence, voice thick with raw emotions.

Holding the skin of his lip captive between his teeth, Sirius gazed at him quietly, looking scared and broken and lost.  After a moment, he released his hold, breath coming out in an airy sigh.  “I’m sorry.”

A million thoughts and emotions swirled through his brain, each one a tornado that wreaked havoc on his fragile state of mind.  Had Sirius, his Sirius, actually said what he thought he did?  Was he speaking the truth, or just confused by the entire situation, to the point he’d created a fantasy to test things out?  Either could be plausible.

Swallowing hard, Remus shifted in his seat.  “You… love me?”

“I do,” Sirius replied with a gentle smile.

“Why,” he asked, frowning slightly.

A bark of laughter left the other’s lips.  “Because you’re you, Remus,” Sirius said, edging closer the way one approaches a frightened animal.  “Because you’re bright and kind and so much more than I am or could ever hope to be.  Because you smell like books and chocolate and the forest at nighttime.  Because your smile warms my soul and your voice fills my heart with happiness.”  Placing a hand upon Remus’ cheek, he ran the pad of his thumb across it softly.  “Because I just do.”

Another sob ripped out of him, hot tears leaking down his face.  Try as he might to hold them back, the dam inside of him burst both in agony and hope, love and hatred, confusion and blinding happiness, a mixture so chaotic it swept him up and consumed him wholly.

Sirius grabbed him by the arms and pulled him into his chest, wrapping him up in a warm embrace.  Remus clung to the other like a lifeline in a raging storm, trying desperately to keep himself from drowning amidst the sea of tears and thoughts and emotions.

“I’m sorry, Remy,” Sirius murmured against his hair, rocking him slightly to calm the overflow.  “I’m really sorry.”

Pulling back abruptly, he had but a minute to register the alarm and hurt flash across stormy eyes before he tangled his hands up into long silky locks, dragging the boy down to meet his lips.  Sirius kissed him so hard his head spun but he met it with equal fervor, gasping softly when teeth nipped at his mouth.  Shivers ran down his spine, the deepened kiss tasting decidedly like his own tears, but still, he melted against the other until his entire world was a wash of cinnamon and salt and Sirius Black.

The sobs calmed into hiccoughs, the passion fizzling down into gentle pecks with closed mouths.  As his fingers untangled themselves steadily from messy hair, he pulled away fully, a warm smile brightening his entire face.

“I love you, too, you insufferable git.”

Sirius grinned back, reaching hands up to wipe away the remainder of tears still clinging to his skin. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips against Remus’ nose, moving up to his eyes, forehead, both cheeks, before placing the sweetest of kisses against his still smiling mouth.  “You don’t know how happy that makes me,” he sighed, gazing down at him with heavily lidded grey eyes.  “I never thought someone like you could ever love a daft fool like me.”

Remus quirked a skeptical brow despite the happiness flooding his body to the point of euphoria.  “I find that a bit hard to believe.  After all, you are Sirius Black.  I am only just me.”

Sirius scoffed loudly in response.  “If anything, that’s proving my point.  You’re a hard man to impress.”

A bubbly laugh erupted from his throat, gaze going soft as he hummed in contemplation.  “You make a convincing argument.”

“Of course,” Sirius teased, grabbing Remus around the waist and dragging him down so the two laid on their sides, face to face on the bed.  Snuggling closer, they tangled their limbs comfortably.  “When have I ever not?”

“All the time,” Remus deadpanned, chuckling softly when Sirius gasped dramatically.  “But for once, I’d say you have a point.  There’s no one else, not a single soul I’d rather be with than you, Pads.”

Brushing the hair back from his face, Sirius pressed their foreheads together and sighed softly, a fan of sweet breath tickling his cheeks.  “You know, as much as I loved it when you carried me around and scratched my ears, I think this is my preferred method of being at your side.  There’s only so much one can do with a scratchy tongue and no opposable thumbs.”

“Why exactly were you a feline, if you don’t mind my asking?”

Looking caught between cross and sheepish, the boy crinkled his nose.  “Let’s just say, I was wrong to tease Prongs about the sort of knickers his girlfriend wears.”

“Sirius,” Remus half gasped half laughed outright.  “You didn’t!”

“I’d say that I regret it, but I’m pretty sure things turned out perfectly, in the end.”  Bumping their noses together softly, he hummed in amusement.  “Though, remind me to kick James’ arse for calling me mangy.”

Remus kissed the other in response.  “I will do no such thing.  You’re lucky he didn’t do worse to you than that.”

“I quite enjoyed being a cat,” Sirius mused.  “The sensory overload is far preferred to that of a dog, I’ll have you know.  Your hands were like magic wherever you touched me.”

Stroking fingers through silky black hair, Remus grinned wickedly.  “Pretty sure being a cat isn’t the only time my hands can do magical things to your body.”

Catching his mouth in a hungry kiss, Sirius rolled on top of him, pinning him down into the mattress.  “Prove it,” he purred against the shell of his ear, before pulling back and smirking, stormy eyes clouded with unfathomable lust.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry for that delicious ending sans smut.  
> I am attempting this thing called brevity, and possibly failing at it, but it is still better than I normally do. ^^
> 
> So, glad I got this one out of my brain so I can continue with my other works. I literally wrote 98% of it from 11 until 2, so excuse the strangeness and you're welcome for kitty Sirius Black. :3  
> Really, though, he would be such a good cat. Not good for running with Remus, but definitely lazing around the room and just being a finicky little shit that demanded attention randomly and........ guys, Sirius is a cat in real life. You cannot convince my sleep-deprived brain otherwise. 
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr and be kept entertained by my randomness further! - Cherrypie62666


End file.
